thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Schroeder
| birth_place = Prior Lake, Minnesota | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 2010 }} Jordan Schroeder (born Jordan John Schroeder on September 29, 1990) is an American professional ice hockey center who currently plays with the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Born and raised in Minnesota, he spent two seasons with the U.S. National Team Development Program before joining the Minnesota Golden Gophers of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) for two seasons, being named WCHA Rookie of the Year in 2009. Jordan has also played for the American national junior ice hockey team and appeared in three World Junior Championships where he set records for most career assists and points by an American. He was ranked as the fifth best North American skater heading into the 2009 NHL Entry Draft and was drafted 22nd overall by the Vancouver Canucks after concerns about his size led to several teams to pass on him. Then, Jordan spent several years playing with the Canucks minor league affiliates in the American Hockey League (AHL) before joining the Canucks in 2013. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Jordan played high school hockey for St. Thomas Academy, a military preparatory school in Minnesota. He helped the St. Thomas Cadets reach the Minnesota Class 1A hockey tournament in both 2005 and 2006, winning the high school championship in 2006. In 2006, he joined the U.S. National Team Development Program (USNTDP), located in Ann Arbor, where he spent two seasons. In Jordan's final season with the USNTDP, he led the team in scoring with 21 goals and 53 points in 55 games. Jordan joined the University of Minnesota Golden Gophers of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) (a team he grew up wanting to play for) in 2008–09. Upon joining the Golden Gophers, he was the youngest player on the team. Jordan scored 13 goals and 32 assists in 32 games in his freshman year, the second highest total on the team, and was named WCHA Rookie of the Year. Jordan was one of the top-ranked prospects for the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, ranked fifth overall among North American skaters by NHL Central Scouting and was selected twenty-second overall by the Vancouver Canucks. His drop in the draft has been attributed to his small stature and his play at the end of the 2009 World Junior Championships. Prior to the start of the 2009–10 season, it was reported that Jordan intended to leave the University of Minnesota and join the Everett Silvertips, a team in the major junior Western Hockey League. This was denied by Jordan, who wanted to spend at least another year with the Golden Gophers. The Golden Gophers finished the season with a losing record, the first time they had done so in more than 10 years and lost in the first round of the playoffs, the second time in the past 33 years that had happened. Jordan finished with 9 goals and 28 points in 37 games, tied for the team lead in points, the lowest for the team's leading scorer since 1962. Professional\NHL Career On March 17, 2010, Jordan signed a contract with the Vancouver Canucks and was assigned to their American Hockey League affiliate, the Manitoba Moose. Similar to other National Hockey League entry-level contracts, his contract was for three years. Jordan would make US$900,000 per year while in the NHL or $65,000 to $70,000 per year to play in the minor leagues with a signing bonus of $270,000. In Jordan's first professional game on March 21, 2010 against the Grand Rapids Griffins, he scored two goals (including the game-winning goal) as the Moose defeated the Griffins, 4–0. He played eleven games in the regular season for the Moose and scored four goals and five assists as the team advanced to the playoffs. In the third game of the opening-round playoff series against the Hamilton Bulldogs on April 19, 2010, Jordan scored his first professional hat trick (three goals in a game) and the first hat trick by a Moose player during the season, as the Moose won their first game of the playoffs, 7–2. Jordan played in all six of the Moose's playoff games and registered three goals and three assists. As he was signed after the NHL trade deadline, he was not eligible to join the Canucks for the NHL playoffs. After he attended his first professional training camp with the Canucks, Jordan was re-assigned to the Moose on September 27, 2011. Playing the first game of the season on October 8, 2011 against the Peoria Rivermen, Schroeder recorded three assists in a 4–3 win. Two months later (during a game against the Oklahoma City Barons on December 10, 2011), Jordan was involved in a collision of several players and left the game with a high ankle sprain. Fourth on the team in scoring at the time of the injury with five goals and eight assists, he missed 16 games and returned to the Moose on January 20, 2011 against the Abbotsford Heat. Jordan finished his professional rookie season with 28 points (10 goals and 18 assists) over 61 games, while adding 6 points (1 goal and 5 assists) in 11 post-season games. During the off-season, the Moose franchise was relocated to St. John's, Newfoundland due to the Winnipeg Jets' return to the NHL which forced the team out of the Winnipeg market. As a result, the Canucks began a new AHL affiliation, moving Jordan to the Chicago Wolves for the 2011–12 season. On October 14, 2011, he scored his first goal with the Wolves in a 4–2 loss to the Milwaukee Admirals. Jordan finished the 2011-12 season third on the Wolves with 21 goals and 44 points. The 2012–13 NHL lockout ensured that Jordan started the 2012-13 season with the Wolves. He played in 30 games with the Wolves, scoring nine goals and ten assists. When the lockout ended in January 2013, Jordan was initially sent back to Chicago, but after the Canucks played two games, he was recalled to join the team. On January 23, 2013, Jordan made his NHL debut January 23, 2013 against the Calgary Flames. On January 25, 2013, he recorded his first point, an assist, on January 25 against the Anaheim Ducks in his second NHL game. He then scored the winning shootout goal in his sixth game, the Canucks 2-1 victory over the Chicago Blackhawks on February 1, 2013. In Jordan's ninth game on February 9, 2013 against Calgary, he scored his first two goals in the NHL. Both came against Leland Irving with the first one being the game winning goal. Jordan spent the summer prior to the 2013–14 season recovering from shoulder surgery. Then, he fractured his left ankle in the Canucks first pre-season game of the year. By mid-October, he returned to the Canucks, however, he only played three games before once again fracturing his left ankle. Surgery was required after this injury, keeping Jordan out until January 2014. Prior to rejoining the Canucks, he played two games with their AHL affiliate, the Utica Comets, recording one assist. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements NCAA Awards *WCHA Rookie of the Year (2009) *All-WCHA Second All-Star Team (2009) *WCHA Rookie Team (2009) *WCHA All-Academic Team (2010) Minnesota Golden Gophers Team Awards *Rookie of the Year (2009) International Awards *2008 IIHF World U18 Championships Player of the Game (Match vs. Sweden) *2009 World Junior Championships Player of the Game (Match vs. Czech Republic) International Play }} Jordan debuted with the American junior national team internationally at the 2007 IIHF World U18 Championships in Finland. He helped the United States to a silver medal as he finished third in tournament scoring with 11 points, behind his American teammates Colin Wilson and James van Riemsdyk. The following year, he was named to the under-20 team, the youngest on the team at 17, for the 2008 World Junior Championships in the Czech Republic. Jordan finished second in team scoring and tied for fourth in the tournament behind van Riemsdyk with one goal and seven assists for eight points in seven games. Three months later, Schroeder made his second U18 tournament appearance. Named the player of the game in the American's match against Sweden, he recorded five points in seven games as the Americans earned a bronze medal. At the 2009 World Junior Championships in Canada, Jordan established the American record for most career assists at the tournament with 15. The youngest player on the team, he was named the player of the game in a match against the Czech Republic and led the Americans in scoring with 11 points. On December 23, 2009, Jordan was named to the American team for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, his third straight appearance at the World Junior Championships. The only player on the American team to play in two previous World Junior tournaments, Jordan was also the first player from the University of Minnesota to participate in three tournaments. In a quarter-final match against Finland, he notched three assists, including his 26th career point in the tournament which surpassed Jeremy Roenick for the highest career total for an American. Jordan's 20 career assists was the third highest total in the history of the tournament. In the gold-medal game against Canada, Jordan led the American team in shots on goal with six, scoring a goal on one of them. He finished with three goals and five assists in seven games as the Americans won the gold medal. Personal Life Jordan's parents are John and Deb Schroeder. He is the eldest of three siblings with a brother named Zach (who is two years younger than Jordan) and a sister named Elly (who is six years younger than Jordan). John played several sports such as basketball, football & baseball. Deb is a former gymnast and cross-country runner. Both of Jordan's younger siblings also play hockey. Jordan began playing hockey when he was four years old. His first organized team was called the Lakeville Ponys which was intended as a learn to skate program, but at the recommendation of his coach Scott Cummings, he was moved up to the Mite program because his skill level was far ahead of the other kids his age. Jordan spent two years at St. Thomas Academy in Mendota Heights, Minnesota before graduating with high honors from Ann Arbor Pioneer High School in Ann Arbor, Michigan. He accelerated his high school education in order to play NCAA hockey a year early and took online courses from Brigham Young University to do so. In November of 2007, Jordan signed a letter of intent to join the University of Minnesota. He enrolled at the school in the fall of 2008 where he majored in business and marketing education. In 2010 (Jordan's final year at the school), he was named to the WCHA All-Academic team, the result of a 3.0 grade average over the previous two semesters. Category:1990 births Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers men's ice hockey players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players Category:American ice hockey players